Extended Spike Scenes
by 1withthepotionsseveroussnape
Summary: I had to write a script for a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode for my English class. This is what I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is an English assignment. the assignment was to write a script for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I haven't posted anything in a while and decided that since I had to write this anyway, I might as well post it on .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

**Spike Inter**_**acting **_**with Andrew**

_**Day**__ – Andrew is filming Spike in the hallway of Buffy's house._

SPIKE:

"I thought I told you to piss off with this bloody camera, yet here you are again with that thing in my face. Would you sod off before I rip your throat out and eat y...  
_(Growling and yelling threateningly at Andrew)_

ANDREW:

Uh, Spike? The light was kind of behind you.

_(Smiling but cautious)_

SPIKE:

Oh, right. Uh... What, is this better, then? - I thought I told you to piss off with that bloody camera; here you are again with that thing in my face. Would you sod off -?"(season7 episode 16)

_(Brows furrowed in concentration. Takes a step to the side, menacingly)_

ANDREW:

And… cut! End scene.

_(Cheerfully)_

SPIKE:

How was that?

_(Slouched with hands in pockets, worried brow)_

ANDREW:

Great! This shot is perfect. You were very convincing.

_(Still smiling happily)_

SPIKE:

Yeah! ... Err, I mean… Yeah.

_(excited … flustered ... cool.)_

* * *

**AN: I edited these scenes because I think that Spike is an interesting character and I wanted to show some insight into his interactions with others. In the first scene, I quoted part of an episode and added to the scene in order to show more of Spikes response to publicity. I did not agree with the way the characters acted in the second scene, so I rewrote it. I wanted to show how my perception of Buffy, Faith and Spike's characters would have been likely to respond to the events in that part of that episode.**

**I continued the first scene past the point the episode took it. I wanted to coontinue Spikes interaction with Andrew. In the second scene, I kept the same idea and vibe as the original scene but I rewrote the whole scene in my own words, changing the way Spike and Buffy responded to Faith's jibes. One thing I added to the second scene that brought the scene in a new direction was Spike losing his cool and trying to attack Faith.**

**I really liked writing this script. It turns out that writing this was easier for me than all the other writing projects I have done earlier this year. I believe this to be so because I have experience as a FanFiction author. While I found this project to be relatively easy for me, I realize that the scriptwriters for the TV series have a lot more work to do. They have to plan the next episodes ahead of time so that the series will continue. I think that that would probably be a lot harder than what I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Angel!

_Night — Faith has just attacked Spike in the graveyard._

SPIKE:

Back off! I told you already, I'm a good guy now!

FAITH:

Well then, that's too bad, because, in case you hadn't heard, I am no longer on your side.

SPIKE:

What? Buffy said that you were on our side again.

FAITH:

You can give it up now Vamp, I know you are just trying to talk me out of staking you.

_(Runs at him and punches him in the face.)_

SPIKE:

What? No! You have it all wrong; I'm with the slayer.

_(backs away with hands up)_

FAITH:

Yeah right.

_(rolls eyes)_

BUFFY:

He's telling the truth, Faith.

_(Appears from behind Faith arms crossed)_

FAITH:

Consorting with the enemy again are you Buffy? No. Wait… I see. Another boy toy, is it?

_(Speaking snidely. Rolls eyes)_

BUFFY:

As it happens he does happen to have a soul… and so what if Spike and I happen to be in a relationship!

_(Defensively)_

FAITH:

Oh joy, another Angel!

_(sarcastically)_

SPIKE:

I am not Angel!

_(Fists clenched and growling)_

FAITH:

Hmm, is that so… Prove it. Why did you go to all the trouble to get a soul then?

_(Smirking)_

SPIKE:

Err… so I could be with buffy.

_(a look of confusion followed by dawning horror crosses his face)_

FAITH:

So far, I don't see the difference.

_(smirking)_

SPIKE:

Why you…

_(his face goes ugly-vamp, and he charges at Faith)_

BUFFY:

If you two are finished!

_(She moves between the Spike and Faith)_

SPIKE:

I'll have you know, I am nothing like that pompous, maniacal, meat head!

_(Ignores Buffy and runs towards Faith, to punch her)_

BUFFY:

Spike! Stop it right now!

_(Angry. Grabs Spike by the collar of his shirt as he runs by.)_

SPIKE:

_(falls to the ground)_

But…

_(stands up)_

BUFFY:

_(Turns to face Faith)_

And you! Stop provoking him!

SPIKE and FAITH:

_(spluttering)_


End file.
